Hormones and polypeptide growth factors control proliferation and differentiation of cells of multicellular organisms. These diffusable molecules allow cells to communicate with each other and act in concert to form cells and organs, and to repair damaged tissue. Examples of hormones and growth factors include the steroid hormones (e.g. estrogen, testosterone), parathyroid hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, the interleukins, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), erythropoietin (EPO) and calcitonin.
Hormones and growth factors influence cellular metabolism by binding to receptors. Receptors may be integral membrane proteins that are linked to signaling pathways within the cell, such as second messenger systems. Other classes of receptors are soluble molecules, such as the transcription factors. Of particular interest are receptors for cytokines, molecules that promote the proliferation and/or differentiation of cells. Examples of cytokines include erythropoietin (EPO), which stimulates the development of red blood cells; thrombopoietin (TPO), which stimulates development of cells of the megakaryocyte lineage; and granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), which stimulates development of neutrophils. These cytokines are useful in restoring normal blood cell levels in patients suffering from anemia, thrombocytopenia, and neutropenia or receiving chemotherapy for cancer.
The demonstrated in vivo activities of these cytokines illustrate the enormous clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists. The present invention addresses these needs by providing new a hematopoietic cytokine receptor, as well as related compositions and methods.
The present invention provides such polypeptides for these and other uses that should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
Within one aspect, the present invention provides an isolated polynucleotide that encodes a zalpha11 polypeptide comprising a sequence of amino acid residues that is at least 90% identical to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser), wherein the amino acid percent identity is determined using a FASTA program with ktup=1, gap opening penalty=10, gap extension penalty=1, and substitution matrix=BLOSUM62, with other parameters set as default. Within one embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above comprises a sequence of polynucleotides that is selected from the group consisting of: (a) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:4 from nucleotide 1 to nucleotide 1614; (b) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 779; (c) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 833; (d) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 834 to nucleotide 1682; (e) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 1682; and (f) a polynucleotide sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 69 to nucleotide 1682. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above comprises a sequence of amino acid residues selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser). Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above consists of a sequence of amino acid residues selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser). Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above further comprises a WSWSX domain. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above further comprises a transmembrane domain. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above comprises a transmembrane domain consisting of residues 238 (Leu) to 255 (Leu) of SEQ ID NO:2. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above comprises an intracellular domain consists of residues 256 (Lys) to 538 (Ser) of SEQ ID NO:2. Within another embodiment, the isolated polynucleotide disclosed above comprises an intracellular domain which domain further comprises Box I and Box II sites. comprises an intracellular domain wherein the polypeptide further comprises an affinity tag.
Within a second aspect, the present invention provides an expression vector comprising the following operably linked elements: a transcription promoter; a DNA segment encoding a zalpha11 polypeptide having an amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and a transcription terminator, wherein the promoter is operably linked to the DNA segment, and the DNA segment is operably linked to the transcription terminator.
Within one embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprisies a secretory signal sequence operably linked to the DNA segment.
Within a third aspect, the present invention provides a cultured cell comprising an expression vector as disclosed above, wherein the cell expresses a polypeptide encoded by the DNA segment.
Within a fourth aspect, the present invention provides an expression vector comprising: a transcription promoter; a DNA segment encoding a zalpha11 polypeptide having an amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); and a transcription terminator, wherein the promoter, DNA segment, and terminator are operably linked. Within one embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprises a secretory signal sequence operably linked to the DNA segment. Within another embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprises a transmembrane domain operably linked to the DNA segment. Within another embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprises a transmembrane domain consisting of residues 238(Leu) to 255 (Leu) of SEQ Ip NO:2. Within another embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain operably linked to the DNA segment. Within another embodiment, the expression vector disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain consisting of residues 256 (Lys) to 538 (Ser) of SEQ ID NO:2.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a cultured cell into which has been introduced an expression vector according to claim 15, wherein the cell expresses a soluble receptor polypeptide encoded by the DNA segment. Within one embodiment, the cultured cell disclosed above is dependent upon an exogenously supplied hematopoietic growth factor for proliferation.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a DNA construct encoding a fusion protein, the DNA construct comprising: a first DNA segment encoding a polypeptide having a sequence of amino acid residues selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met), to amino acid number 19 (Gly); (b) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys) to amino acid number 237 (His); (c) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys) to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (d) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 238 (Leu) to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (e) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 238 (Leu) to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (f) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys) to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (g) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and at least one other DNA segment encoding an additional polypeptide, wherein the first and other DNA segments are connected in-frame; and wherein the first and other DNA segments encode the fusion protein.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides an expression vector comprising the following operably linked elements: a transcription promoter; a DNA construct encoding a fusion protein as disclosed above; and a transcription terminator, wherein the promoter is operably linked to the DNA construct, and the DNA construct is operably linked to the transcription terminator.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a cultured cell comprising an expression vector as disclosed above, wherein the cell expresses a polypeptide encoded by the DNA construct.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing a fusion protein comprising: culturing a cell as disclosed above; and isolating the polypeptide produced by the cell. Within another aspect, the present invention provides an isolated polypeptide comprising a sequence of amino acid residues that is at least 90% identical to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser), wherein the amino acid percent identity is determined using a FASTA program with ktup=1, gap opening penalty=10, gap extension penalty=1, and substitution matrix=BLOSUM62, with other parameters set as default. Within one embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above comprises a sequence of amino acid residues selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser). Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above consists of a sequence of amino acid residues selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (b) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 255 (Leu); (c) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 256 (Lys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (d) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); and (e) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 1 (Met) to amino acid number 538 (Ser). Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further contains a WSXWS motif (SEQ ID NO:3). Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further comprises a transmembrane domain. Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further comprises a transmembrane domain, wherein the transmembrane domain consists of residues 238(Leu) to 255 (Leu) of SEQ ID NO:2. Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain. Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain, wherein the intracellular domain consists of residues 256 (Lys) to 538 (Ser) of SEQ ID NO:2. Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above further comprises an intracellular domain, wherein the intracellular domain further comprises Box I and Box II sites.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing a zalpha11 polypeptide comprising: culturing a cell as disclosed above; and isolating the zalpha11 polypeptide produced by the cell.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); and wherein the polypeptide is substantially free of transmembrane and intracellular domains ordinarily associated with hematopoietic receptors. Within another embodiment, the isolated polypeptide disclosed above comprises an affinity tag.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing a zalpha11 polypeptide comprising: culturing a cell as disclosed above; and isolating the zalpha11 polypeptide produced by the cell.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing an antibody to zalpha11 polypeptide comprising: inoculating an animal with a polypeptide selected from the group consisting of: (a) a polypeptide consisting of 9 to 519 amino acids, wherein the polypeptide consists of a contiguous sequence of amino acids in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 538 (Ser); (b) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); (c) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 101 (Leu) to amino acid number 122 (Gly); (d) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 141 (Asn) to amino acid number 174 (Ala); (e) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 193 (Cys) to amino acid number 261 (Val); (f) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 51 (Trp) to amino acid number 61 (Glu); (g) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid 136 (Ile) to amino acid number 143 (Glu); (h) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid 187 (Pro) to amino acid number 195 (Ser); (i) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 223 (Phe) to amino acid number 232 (Glu); and (j) a polypeptide consisting of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 360 (Glu) to amino acid number 368 (Asp); and wherein the polypeptide elicits an immune response in the animal to produce the antibody; and isolating the antibody from the animal.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides an antibody produced by the method disclosed above, which specifically binds to a zalpha11 polypeptide. Within one embodiment, the antibody disclosed above is a monoclonal antibody.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to a polypeptide as disclosed above.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method of detecting, in a test sample, the presence of a modulator of zalpha11 protein activity, comprising: culturing a cell into which has been introduced an expression vector as disclosed above, wherein the cell expresses the zalpha11 protein encoded by the DNA segment in the presence and absence of a test sample; and comparing levels of activity of zalpha11 in the presence and absence of a test sample, by a biological or biochemical assay; and determining from the comparison, the presence of modulator of zalpha11 activity in the test sample.
Within another aspect, the present invention provides a method for detecting a zalpha11 receptor ligand within a test sample, comprising: contacting a test sample with a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:2 from amino acid number 20 (Cys), to amino acid number 237 (His); and detecting the binding of the polypeptide to a ligand in the sample. Within one embodiment, the method disclosed above further comprises a polypeptide comprising transmembrane and intracellular domains. Within another embodiment, the method disclosed above further comprises a polypeptide wherein the polypeptide is membrane bound within a cultured cell, and the detecting step comprises measuring a biological response in the cultured cell. Within another embodiment, the method disclosed above further comprises a polypeptide wherein the polypeptide is membrane bound within a cultured cell, and the detecting step comprises measuring a biological response in the cultured cell, wherein the biological response is cell proliferation or activation of transcription of a reporter gene. Within another embodiment, the method disclosed above further comprises a polypeptide wherein the polypeptide is immobilized on a solid support.
These and other aspects of the invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description of the invention.